custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Science Fun (1990 SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Science Fun is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released in January 31, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are doing some scientific stuff. But when The Winkster steals the science videotape, Barney and his friends help find it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Growing #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #My Yellow Blankey #Me and My Teddy #The Winkster Song #A Hunting We Will Go #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Games #The Library #Books are Fun #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Shape Song #Painting the Shapes #Hug a Color #Our Animal Friends #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under the Sea #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Barney Bag #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Defeat The Winkster #You Can Count On Me #Everyone Is Special #Friendship Song #I Love You End Credit Music #The Winkster Song #It's Nice Just to Be Me #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Winkster Song (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in "Having Tens of Fun". *The musical arrangments used in this video are also used in the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. *The arrangments for the background music are also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of I Love You is the same from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album, with a mix of Barney's vocals from Season 2's version (Pitch -2 on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse) and Season 2's shortened version (normal-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse) and a mix of the kids' vocals from "It's Time For Counting" and the "Happy Holidays, Love Barney" album. *This is the sixth Barney video to use musical arrangements composed by David Wolf. The first one is "Barney's Purple Fun!". The second one is "Barney's Playground Adventure". The third one is "Having Fun with Barney and Friends". The fourth one is "We Can Dance!". The fifth one is "To Tell the Truth". *This is another episode the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That!". *Derek wears the same clothes in "The Exercise Circus". *Bruno wears different clothes. *Tosha wears the same clothes in "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" and the same hairstyle in "May I Help You?". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Wendy wears different clothes. *Tina wears the same clothes in "Barney's Alphabet Zoo" and the same hairstyle in "Grandparents are Grand!". *Before the song It's a Beautiful Day starts, Barney comes to life, and asks the kids that it's a beautiful day. *After the song Let's Play Together, Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *This is the only time that Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *After the song Growing, Baby Bop, and BJ arrive to the school playground. First, they say "Hi, everybody!" and BJ says "What you doin'?". *When Baby Bop and BJ arrives from the school playground and says "Hi, everybody!", Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except BJ's "Hi everybody" was pitched down to -4 and they were mixed with Baby Bop and BJ's 1993 voice. *When BJ says "What you doin'?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's 1993 voice. *First, when The Winkster pops up the hallway door part of the classroom, he yells "Surprise!". Next, Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster. Then, The Winkster runs into the classroom and steals the science videotape. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids arrive at the school playground is used). *During a scene where Barney comes to life, the music from "It's Time for Counting" (when Barney comes to life, and asks the kids about their counting treasure hunt) is used. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids arrive at the school playground) is used. * During a scene where Michael arrives at the school playground and greets Barney and the kids, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when BJ tells the kids about singing along at the treehouse) is used. * During a scene where Baby Bop and BJ arrives at the school playground, the music from "It's Time for Counting" (when Booker T. Bookworm says "I can share a way of look") is used. * During a scene where Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Robert tries to toss the pizza dough up in the air) is used. * During a scene where Barney and his friends run away from The Winkster. the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Sir Chip goes down the castle stairs) is used. * When Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) and "Sing a Song of Patrick" (when Patrick is scared by a book) (Pitch -1), Baby Bop's scream is a mix of Chuckie's screams from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is scared about the high-slide), except the last part is low-pitched and "Chuckie VS. The Potty (when Chuckie is flushed down the toilet), BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was pitched down to -2, and "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -3, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +7 and slowed down, Derek's scream is a mix of Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +8 and slowed down and Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by the shadow of the donut being in the lamp), except it was pitched up to +7, Bruno's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), Tosha's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -1 and does sound like Tosha's scream, Michael's scream is a mix of Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick sees the maniac), except it was pitched up to +2, and "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by the shadow of the donut in the lamp), except it was pitched up to +1, Wendy's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7 and does sound like Wendy's scream, and Tina's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6. * This video uses the same Michael and his voice from Having Tens of Fun!. *The end credit font is the same as Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. *Filming for the home video began in October 31, 1993 and ended in November 5, 1993. Then, it was produced in November 30, 1993. *Although it was released in 1994, you can actually see 1993 at the end of the credits, which means this video was produced that year. Transcript *(we open up to the playground and we see the kids going through the school door) *Shawn: It is a beautiful day outside. *Wendy: It sure is. *Tosha: And do you know today is? *All (except Tosha): It's Friday! *Tosha: You're right! *Derek: I hope we can play outside. *Tosha: That's why we can do anything we want. *Shawn: Then we'd better go to school now. *Tina: You're right, Shawn. *Bruno: It's a nice day at school today because that means we can play! *Wendy: Right! *Barney's voice sound on the Barney doll: Did somebody say something about playing? *Derek: Who said that? *Barney: I did. *(the kids walk to the Barney doll) *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: I'm glad we're gonna play on a beautiful day! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi. How're ya doin'? *Derek: We're good. Thanks, Barney. *Barney: Is is a beautiful day outside? *Wendy: Yes. *Barney: So what are you doing on a beautiful day? *Shawn: We're playing on a beautiful day! *Barney: Oh. Do you know what we're going to do on a beautiful day? *Kids: What? *Barney: We're going to do science on a beautiful day. *Bruno: What kind of science things? *Barney: (giggles) Lots of scientific stuff! *(music starts for "It's a Beautiful Day") *Barney: But right now we're gonna play on a beautiful day. *(Barney giggles) *Barney and kids: (singing) It's a beautiful day! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine -- it puts a smile on my face! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! All the birds are singing, in the trees, in the skies. I can sing right with them. It's so great to be outside! La-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la la-la! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine. It puts a smile on my face! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. It's a beautiful day! (music ends) *Barney: It's fun playing outside on a beautiful sunny day. *Tosha: It sure is. *Barney: And now let's play together right now! *Kids: Yeah! *Wendy: Let's play! *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") *Barney: (singing) I love to play with you, run and jump all day. Everything we do is fun when I'm with you. *Barney and kids: (singing) Let's play together, it's when we love to do. Let's play together, I love to play with you. *Barney: (singing) I'm glad you're here today. Now we can pretend or we can play our favorite games with all our special friends. *Barney and kids: (singing) Let's play together, it's what we love to do. Let's play together, I love to play with you. *Barney: (singing) When it's a sunny day, we'll have lots to do. We can be outside and play as long as I'm with you. *Barney and kids: (singing) Let's play together, it's what we love to do. Let's play together. Have fun the whole day through. Let's play together, it's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: (singing) Have fun the whole day through. *(music ends) *Shawn: You're right, Barney. *Tosha: It's fun playing together on a beautiful sunny day! *Barney: It sure is, Tosha. Now, who wants to play with us? *Michael's voice: Hello, May I play too? *Tosha: What is that sound, Barney? *Barney: I don't know, Tosha. I wonder making that sound. *Michael's voice: Did someone saying about playing? *Wendy: There it is again. *Shawn: I hear that friendly sound. *Derek: I wonder that was making that sound, Barney. *Barney: Well, Derek. I think it's coming from over there and here it comes now! Look! (sees Michael with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball) *Tina: Oh, look! It's Michael! *Michael: Hi, Barney! Hi, Everybody! What's going on?! *Barney and kids: Hi, Michael! *Barney: What are you doing, Michael? *Michael: Well, Barney, I was going to my soccer game party tonight with my family, and I don't want to be late for that. *Barney: Oh, I hope you have fun on your soccer game party, Michael. (giggles) *Michael: Thanks, Barney. (puts his soccer ball away) *Bruno: Hey! Are we growing better everyday? *Barney: Yes. Lots of things are growing! *Wendy: Like what? *Barney: Like people, plants, trees, flowers, and much more! *Derek: Wow! I like that! *Barrney: And you're going to be grownups. *Shawn: Of course. *Bruno: Are we going to be smart at school today? *Barney: Yes, we are! And that's something we all know about. *(music starts for "Growing") *Barney and kids: (singing) Growing, we do it everyday. We're growing when we're sleeping and even when we play and as we grow and little older, we can do more things because I'm growing and so are you. *Barney: (singing) Each day, we grow a little taller, a little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier, too. *Kids: (singing) We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day... *Barney and kids: (singing) ...because I'm growing and so are you. *Barney: And growing up is fun! *Barney and kids: (singing) Growing, we do it everyday. We're growing when we're sleeping and even when we play and as we grow and little older, we can do more things because I'm growing and so are you. *Barney: (singing) Each day, we grow a little taller, a little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier, too. *Kids: (singing) We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day... *Barney and kids: (singing) ...because I'm growing and so are you. *Barney: Growing is very healthy for you! *Barney: (singing) Each day, we grow a little taller, a little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier, too. *Kids: (singing) We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day... *Barney and kids: (singing) ...because I'm growing and so are you. Because I'm growing and so are you! *(music ends) *Derek: That was so much fun! *Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! Hi, BJ! *Baby Bop and BJ: Hi, everybody! *BJ: What you doin'? Previews 1994 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992)